Christmas postathon: Orange Tree
by Socksycherry
Summary: My contribution to the hristmas postAThon. Prologue up now, but story will be added on the 24th December. All about Will, Djaq, their daughter, their twin sons, and a very large Orange Tree
1. Prologue

Okay then. Hello. Good start, let's go with that.

This is my Christmas Post-A-Thon entry. Well, not so much an entry as my contribution. And it will be my contribution when I update it on the 24th. But before I did that, I thought I might actually tell you about the Christmas Post-A-Thon. It's just a christmas story writing thing I started. The whole point of it is to have a massive Robin Hood post as a Christmas Eve present to everyone out there.

So just post a Robin Hood story on the 24th, and you're in. If you want to join in, just tell me in a private message, or a review or something.

Also, even if you are not actually joining in. If you read any posts made today, then review. It's a christmas pressie to all those hard-working writers out there. It's a lot cheaper than a pair of socks, and I know which one I would rather have on Christmas morning.

So, here's a mention to all those who have already joined in, (but if I miss you out, then i'm sorry, i'm all hyped up on the fact there is only a week to go till Robin Hood. Woohoo!!),

Pig the prophetess

Mage Ren

Soapy Liedown

I am the lev

Mizco

Marian66

and, if we all ask really nicely, my friend Charrrrlie might even join in. You never know.

So get joining and reviewing. My post will be all about an Orange Trre. Well, that and Will/Djaq, as always. You gotta love 'em. So keep your eyes peeled, cos it'll be posted about midday, maybe earlier. Unless you don't live in England, in which case, you're gonna have to work it out yourself. Who really knows????


	2. Planting the seed

Well then people this is it, my contribution to the Christmas post-a-thon. Completely original and unaltered socksycherry at her best (or so I think). I'm really feeling this one, so I thought that it would be perfect for the occasion. Please review not only me, but all people who post on Christmas Eve. The king has returned, and everyone is happy.

One more thing, I do not own these characters. I once owned Will Scarlett and Djaq, but I lost that right when they officially died about 750 years ago. Oh well, what are you going to do about it??

Final thing, I promise. I know that Orange trees probably can't grow in England, but bear with me, I need to bend the truth for it to fit with my plotline.

Richard had returned, and the gang were getting ready to go back to their lives. John was setting out to find Alice and his son, to see if he could finally be a part of his life. Alan had been given a small plot of land and a house in Rochdale for his services. Although having worked for the sheriff, he turned back in time for the king's return. Much was given his Bonchurch, but had set out to find Eve. Robin and Marian, well, I think you can guess what happens there. And Djaq and Will...

Will had proposed the previous week, and having done this, the two had now become inseperable. Djaq had been granted her freedom by the King, and both were planning to move into the home Will had lived in as a small boy. But before they could go anywhere, Djaq had a small idea to act as a constant reminder to anyone of the outlaws who had lived in the forest and helped the poor.

She pulled him blindfolded to a large clearing, and told him to keep his eyes shut until aftter she had removed the blindfold.

'Okay, you can open them now.' His eyes immediately flew open, and he looked around, expecting to see something, but he couldn't. Djaq was grinning at him expectantly, but he did not know what she would be so happy about. He looked down into her eyes, where he could also see the huge smile that at stuck itself to her face.

'Djaq, I am sorry, but I do not know what you want me to see. There is nothing here.' Djaq walked into the middle of the clearing, where she crouched down by a small plant that had been carefully and purposely planted there. Will followed her and crouched next to her, almost losing balance several times before Djaq held his hand tight to keep him steady.

'This. Look, it is an orange tree. I thought that if we planted it here, then it could be a sign to show that we were here. You know, so we are remembered through history, if that is possible.' She looked into his deep eyes, obviously hoping that maybe Will too thought that was a possibility.

'Well, i am not sure if Robin Hood and his men going into history is very likely,' Djaq's head drooped, before Will put a finger under his chin to lift it back up, so that sje was once again ooking into his eyes. 'But we did do a lot of god for a lot of people, and they will always remember us and what we have done. Besides, who says that it has to be a tree for the people. It can always be our tree. You know, we visit it every year, sit beneath the branches, just enjoying it. Yes?' Djaq smi;led once more, before kissing him on the lips, then standing and heading back to camp. Will followed her, hoping that the life that was to come for him and Djaq would be as sweet as the fruit on their tree.

Obviously though, as with all things, the tree was slowly forgotten by all. As soon as the outlaws had finally left the forest, it was never visited by either Will or Djaq, both too busy with themselves, each other, or their new lives...


	3. 10 years later

Well then people. Ony one point now. Though it is a MAJOR one, so pay attention. I thought I might kick off the post-A-thon on this, Christmas Eve. Woohoo. Now then, here is the thing. When I post this, it will say that it was posted on the 23nd of December, but this is only because (i think) Faniction is American. But because I live in England, it actually is already Christmas Eve here, because it is quarter to one in the morning. So I would like to be the first to cut the red tape as it were, and just say to all,

'MERRY CHRISTMAS'

Saffiya, Dan and Nothaniel ran through Locksley at the sound of their mother's calls. Although a patient woman, Djaq was never one to be ignored or left waiting, and each of her three children knew this only too well. They ran past their father, who was in the front yard, and straight into the house he had so skillfully made. Djaq was stood over the stove he had also made for her, and when she looked at each of the three children in turn, sighed at the dirt that covered them.

'I am going to guess that by the state of you, you were out playing with Edward again. Am right?' Saffiya, Dan and Nothaniel looked down at the floor and nodded, before Dan snaked one of his lanky arms around his younger sister, preparing her for the lecture that was to come. Suprisingly though, it never did. Djaq was too tired after visiting the villages today, and did not feel that she had the energy to shout at them. As well as this, she had realised over the years that whenever her three children came home looking as they did now, they had always been out playing with Robin and Marians only son, Edward. Though in spite of the dirt, Djaq never discouraged the family bonds that had grown between the children, for her youngest child, Saffiya was promised to him.

'He really is Robin's son.' She muttered to herself, 'okay then everyone, go and get cleaned for dinner.' Saffiya, Dan and Nothaniel all ran out of the room, but before he could get far away enough, Dan was called back by his mother.

'Dan, have you seen your father? I told him to come in twn minutes ago.' Djaq was worried about Will. Lately he had been working more than he used to, and coming home over tired and agitated. As not only a physician, but also as a wife, Djaq had slowly seen him deteriorate from doting husband and father, to distant stranger.

'Yes, he was outside working on something for Robin. He said something about a special project for his birthday.' And with that Dan ran off to join his twin brother and younger sister. Djaq however headed to the the front door to find her husband.

She got outside, and instantly spotted Will sawing at a piece of oak timber needed for this 'special project' of his. Using what she had learned from her time in the forest, she silently walked up behind him and slowly slipped her arms around his waist. Will put down his saw, closed his eyes, and placed his hands on top of hers. She reached uo and kissed his neck before quietly talking into his ear.

'How come Will Scarlett, I can make it around all of the villages with my medicines, and be home in time for dinner and the children, yet you cannot make it even when you are just outside the front door?' He turnned in her arms, and looked down into her eyes. She smiled lightly to show that she was not angry for his lateness. Though after ten years of marriage, Will could tell by the look in her eyes that there really was something wrong.

'What is wrong Djaq?'

'I was going to ask you the same question.' She removed her arms from his waist, rested them on his chest, and her head soon followed. Wil wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close to him. 'Why have you been avoiding your family? Lately we have barely seen you, and when we have, you never talk to us, you never speak. Do you not love us anymore?' And with her final sentence, tears began to fall down Djaq's face, and Will could feel them seeping through his shirt and onto his chest.

Although hurt at her last question, Will knew that Djaq was more hurt by his recent behaviour. 'Of course I still love you. I have never stopped loving you, or Dan, or Nothaniel, or Saffiya. It is just...' Djaq wanted him to go on, to find out what was bothering him so much, and so she told him to carry on, by nuzzling her head further into his warm chest.

'I know what happens when a family has only one bread winner, and what with you, me and the children, I fear that we will not have enough, and that something will happen. It is not that I do not love you, it is that I love you too much to let anything happen to you all.' Djaq reached up and kissed him on the lips.

'What brought this on Will? Throughout our ten years of marriage, you have never been like this. And besides, if anything ever did happen, you know that Robin and Marian would never let us come to harm. From now on, I want none of this. Your family suffers more when you are not around. Now come inside, dinner is getting cold.' She moved away from him, but continued to hold one of his hands, and lead him inside to where his three children were eagerly waiting for their parents to return so they could start their evening meal.

Dinner went more smoothly than it had done in a while. After Djaq's small pep talk with Will, he seemed a lot more happy than he had been, giggling with his children, and subtely flirting with his wife. Though Djaq could still tell that he was ever so slightly tense, and perhaps something more would be needed to calm him down. (Author's note: this is a clean Christmas story, so for all those out there who are thinking anything that is not completely PG, shame on you [Charlotte and Freya).

After Will had put the children to bed, and kissed his wife goodnight, he too went to sleep. Djaq was heading to their room, when she heard a small voice coming from her daughter.

'Mother, Mother,' Djaq opened the door, walked upto Saffiya, and sat down on the bed next to her. As usual when she had nightmares, and Djaq went to comfort her, she came out from under the blanket, and snuggled up close to her mother. Djaq began to run her fingers through her daughters hair, remembering back to a time when she was proud to have the exact same straight, black, glossy hair.

'Yes Saffy, did you have another nightmare?' Djaq's voice was soft, as not only did she not want to disturb Dan and Nothaniel, but she most especially did not want to wake Will from his good night's sleep.

'No mummy, I just wondered what was wrong with daddy. He's been strange for a while, and at tea time, he was still very...' Saffiya did not know how to end the sentence without saying anything cruel about her father. '...stiff.'

The young girl loved her father very much, and was probably the first to realise when he had begun with his strange behaviour, and would almost certainly be the first to perk up when her father went back to normal. She remembered when he was younger and he would take her round the garden on his shoulders, while her mother would be busy tickling Dan and Nothaniel so they could not help their little sister. And when they had gone for picnic's in the summer, Djaq and Will having some alone time in the small clearing they went to in the forest, and the three children playing among the surrounding trees. Happier times.

'I know what you mean Saffy, but do not worry, that will all be changed tomorrow, we are going somewhere. Me, you, Dan, Nothaniel and Daddy all going on a little trip. Okay?' Saffiys looked up and smiled at her mother, before climbing under the blanket, and being tucked into bed. Djaq kissed her daughter on the forehead, before proceeding out of the room and into her own.


	4. Blindfold

The next chapter of my postathon story. Lots more Will/Djaq to come, woohoo. So, don't forget, if you read, then review. You knew i'd say it sooner or later, but it's very important, so review. The next chapter will be posted in a bit.

Will was woken early that morning, by the sound of his wife talking in the kitchen next door. He pulled on his clothes, before proceeding to see what was happeneing. Will was shocked by what he was seeing. Saffiya, Dan and Nothaniel were all sat quietly talking around the table, whilst Djaq was stood at the stove, grinning at the shocked expression that had graced Will's face. Their home was never like this. For a start, the children were never awake before their father. In fact, they were never awake until atleast midday. And Djaq was normally up and about at this time, yes, but only ever to get her medicines ready for when her and the three children left the house. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms round her waist, and kissed her passionately.

'Okay then Djaq, I know you too well to think that nothing is going on. What is it?' She coninued to grin at him.

'I do not know what you mean. We just thought that we might give you a day off, so that we could maybe take a trip somewhere. Children...' And with that, Saffiya, Dan and Nothaniel all jumped on their father, causing him and Djaq (who he was still hanging onto) to fall to the ground. She managd to sit up quickly, but Will was laughing loudly as each of the children climbed on top of him to put on one of the blindfolds they each held.

'You know, you could have just asked me to put on the blindfold. It would have been a lot easier.' Will had eventually been held down by his two sons long enough so that little Saffiya could climb gracefully onto his face to put the blindfold on. He then had been pulled to standing by Djaq, before being led, still smiling, out of the house and in the direction that he knew to be Sherwood Forest. Djaq had linked her arm through his, and whilst the children were making sure their father avoided anything that lay in his path, Djaq directed them all in the general direction they needed to go.

After almost an hour of walking, all of the children had started to get bored, and the novelty of the blindfold had worn off. Soon after entering the dense forest, Will removed the blindfold. Though this did not help his sense of direction, for even after having lived there for three years (that's right people, Socksycherry wants a series 3) he still did not know where Djaq was taking him.

'Are we there yet?' Dan had begun to drag his feet, showing his parents his discomfort at walking so far, 'Yeah mum, this is starting to get boring.' Nothaniel pitched in, as would have Saffiya, had she not been asleep clinging to Will's neck, and dangling down his back like a cloak. Both Will and Djaq turned to look at each other grinning. Djaq had expected this of her children when she had first suggested the trip, yet her and Will were fine, having once done this distance on a daily basis.

'Almost there. In fact, I do believe that we are there. Saffy darling, wake up.' Djaq had walked up to her sleeping child, and began to shake her gently. Saffiya's head drowzily lifted from Will's arm, her eyes slowly opened, and she looked at her mother, before her father put her on the ground. Will's eyes grew wide with shock, as he recognised immediately where they were. Tears slowly began to stream down his face, and Djaq knew that he would want some time with just her.

'Children, go and play. But do not go far, and Dan, Nothaniel, look after Saffiya. I will call you soon.' The children ran smiling broadly from there parents, though not far enough that Will and Djaq could not still hear their childish laughter. Djaq looked into Will's face, as he continued to stare at the large tree in front of them before looking at her. He walked slowly upto her, before wrapping his long arms around her small waist, and picking her gracefully into the air. Djaq in turn placed each hand on either side of his face and leant down to kiss him. Anyone watching would have thought the scene sweet, but after everything the couple had been through in their lives... There was not a word in either of their languages to describe the immense emotion that filled the air. And so not wanting to let go, Will and Djaq stayed there for a few more moments, before he so gently put her back down.

'You remembered. Even after ten years, you still reembered.' By the time Will had said this, Djaq had walked off in front of him, and began to pick the large oranges that hung loosesly from the tree in front of them. 'What made you think I ever forgot? I have wanted to go every year, but we have always been too busy, and with everything that has gone on recently, I thought that this year would be perfect.' Djaq reached up to pick an abnormally large fruit, but after a few seconds of trying to reach it, Will walked forward to pluck it and hand it to his wife, before sitting and leaning against the trunk of the tree. She sat down and joined him, leaning her head against his chest, just listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

'Bring back any memories?' Will asked, reminding them both of when they had first started courting- in secret. They would tell the gang they were going to get some honey, and then leave, always to the large oak that lay by the river, and just sit and enjoy each others company. And this was exactly the position the children found their parents in when they returned. Will was still leaning against the tree, even if his body has slowly slid down the trunk, and Djaq's head had too slipped, and was now lying against his stomach. Will had wrapped his arms around her waist, and she had slipped hers into his, and both were just smiling in their sleep.

'I really do not want to wake them. Wait, I have an idea!' Dan looked at his brother and sister, and they looked back, totally confused. 'Well, come on then.' And all three children ran in the direction of the villages of Nottingham.


	5. The gang

This is it. The last chapter. Okay. So enjoy.

'Can you believe how unbelievably peaceful they look?' Marian said. All of the gang (with the exception of John who was with his family far away) had been brought to the forest to see Will and Djaq, for the children did not have the heart to wake them. Robin and Marian stood there, him with his arm around her shoulders, and both just looking upon the couple. Much, as always, stood just next to Robin, and Alan had a large, cheeky grin glued to his face. Edward, Saffiya, Dan, Nothaniel, Much's son Luke, and Alan's son and daughter, Tom and Alice, had all been sent into the nearby forest again to play, so as to give the grown ups some time alone.

'I'm not being funny, but shouldn't we wake 'em up. It's already midday.' Alan looked impatiently at his friends. The novelty had soon worn off for him, because, unlike the others he had once loved Djaq as much more than just a friend. But when she finally said in the barn at Clun that she loved Will, Alan realised that he had never stood a chance against his friend, and although it had become easier over the years, he did still carry a small flame for the Saracen woman.

'Really guys, just wake them up already!' Robin walked over to the sleeping couple, and crouched down next to them. His arm reached out from underneath the cloak he was wearing, and gently started shaking Will's shoulder.His head droopily lifted itself from on top of Djaq's, and he looked around to see his closest friends staring down at him and his sleeping wife. A small red mark began to form on both of his cheeks, and as he sat up, Djaq began to stretch herself awake. Her eyes too quickly opened, and spotted what was going on. They both jumped up, and the whole gang just stared at each other, before just laughing at the pure embarassment spread across Will and Djaq's faces. All of the children then arrived back to their parents, and wondered what was going on to make them all so... strange, none of quite knew grasped the concept of being caught sleeping under a tree by your friends.

That night, the whole Scarlett family had joined together before sleeping on Will and Djaq's bed, just to be together. They were all laughing at each other for no reason, other than the fact that they were happy, before Saffiya turned from her brothers to her father and started talking.

'So daddy, are you all better now?' Will looked at Djaq, before pulling Saffiya onto his knee, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, and looking into her beautiful green eyes that she had inherited from him (I did research, his eyes really are green).

'Yes Saffy, I am. I got my priorities in the wrong order for a while, but now I know what I need to do.' Saffiya gave her father a confused look, but then just nodded and smiled, causing the whole family to laugh at her innocent little face.

So instead of going to sleep that night, the whole family stayed up talking, and laughing, and generally just enjoying each others company. And they had never been happier.

That's it then folks...or is it... I'm toying with doing a sequel to this, so tell me what you think of this idea, and whether it's a good one. I'll write out the first chapter, post it soon, and then delete if you think it's rubbish. But for now, as of the last 45 minutes, it's been Christmas here in England, so Merry Christmas To All And To All A good Night...


End file.
